


Angel Mine (A Song)

by breakneck



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I think you might like it, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, it's definitely pining, it's sung by Crowley to Aziraphale, not sure if it counts as a songfic if it's actually a song, there's lyrics and there's a link to the actual recording, this is a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: Here's a little something I've been tinkering with while working on "The Angel Heard". I thought about shoehorning it in, especially since that would have been quite the pun, but I think it's a standalone piece. These are the lyrics (and chords) for a song, as well as two links where you can listen to it. (One in which yours truly made a best attempt at a version in which "Crowley" sings it.)





	1. Chapter 1

[ Angel Mine (Click HERE to Listen on Soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/kassandra-willow/angel-mine)

[ Angel Mine (Crowley Version) (Click HERE to Listen on Soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/kassandra-willow/angel-mine-crowley-version)

(Version with Chords below if you'd like that.)

Angel High  
Angel High  
I know I've fallen in your graces  
And I thought I knew our endless pantomime  
Angel High  
Angel High  
I see the way you look at me sometimes  
Could I ever be sublime?

Angel High  
Angel High  
I won't forget what I agreed to  
I haven't forgotten who I should see in the mirror  
Angel High  
Angel High  
We lock eyes and I can tell you're worried  
And I don't know what to tell you I don't know who I am anymore,  
what a bore

Angel mine  
Angel mine  
The world we built is ending  
And I know you can help me save it  
Tempter yours  
hindrance yours  
Let me bring you to our side  
We don't have to be what they want us to be  
We don't have to feel what they want us to feel

Angel mine  
Friend mine  
You know I'm a rebel  
And I know you're one too  
Accomplice mine  
Hope mine  
Please be there when I need you to be  
Please be who I need you to be

Angel mine  
Angel mine  
I know that you're weary  
of the life they told you to lead  
Angel rest here with me  
It's not so hard to fall  
I didn't even do it on purpose  
Just run away with me  
Angel try  
Angel mine  
Love mine  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

G____ D  
Angel High  
D  
Angel High  
A  
I know I've fallen in your graces  
A_________________________________C  
And I thought I knew our endless pantomime  
G  
Angel High  
D  
Angel High  
A___________________________C  
I see the way you look at me sometimes  
A  
Could I ever be sublime?  
G  
Angel High  
D  
Angel High  
A  
I won't forget what I agreed to  
A__________________________________ c  
I haven't forgotten who I should see in the mirror  
G  
Angel High  
D  
Angel High  
A__________________________________C  
We lock eyes and I can tell you're worried  
A_______________________________________________________C  
And I don't know what to tell you I don't know who I am anymore,  
G  
what a bore  
G  
Angel mine  
D  
Angel mine  
A  
The world we built is ending  
A_______________________C  
And I know you can help me save it  
G  
Tempter yours Dm Hindrance yours  
Am7  
Let me bring you to our side  
D______________________________G  
We don't have to be what they want us to be  
D_____________________________G  
We don't have to feel what they want us to feel  
G_____D  
Angel mine  
G______Dm  
Friend mine  
Am7  
You know I'm a rebel  
C  
And I know you're one too  
G  
Accomplice mine  
Dm  
Hope mine  
A  
Please be there when I need you to be  
C  
Please be who I need you to be  
G_______D  
Angel mine  
G_______Dm  
Angel mine  
A  
I know that you're weary  
C  
of the life they told you to lead  
G_________________Dm  
Angel rest here with me  
A  
It's not so hard to fall  
C____________________Dm  
I didn't even do it on purpose  
A  
Just run away with me  
G  
Angel try  
G_______Dm  
Angel mine  
F  
Love mine


	2. Now with a "Crowley" Version!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a little extra recording and editing, and I've come up with a version where "Crowley" can sing the song.

[ Angel Mine (Crowley Version) (Click HERE to Listen on Soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/kassandra-willow/angel-mine-crowley-version)

I'd be very curious to know which version you like better, and if you'd be interested in seeing more songs in the future.


End file.
